Video Sleepover
by Karynn Burck
Summary: Dave and Jade are video chatting one night, and Jade comes up with the idea to have a sleepover via webcam with Dave. This is really fluffy DaveJade, so if you came for smut, you can just move along. Rated T for swears and the fact that I don't want people trying to murder me for rating it too low.
1. The Idea

AN: So, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I just decided to have multiple chapters to keep you guys waiting. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon, but we'll see how this one does and that will be the deciding factor.

It was late one night, and the ship was boring as hell. Jade, John, Davesprite, and whoever else decided to tag along, had been on that ship for nearly three years, and it was getting tiresome. Jade had broken things off with Davesprite, however, she then started a relationship with Dave. She hadn't said anything to John yet, and Dave hadn't said anything to anyone either. It was 100% their secret.

Now, it was late one night, and John had been asleep for a good thirty minutes...

Perfect.

Jade and Dave liked to have late-night video chats, but knew they had to keep the noise down. So unfortunately, no sick fires, because Dave got passionate about his raps sometimes. Anyway, Jade sat in her small area that she had made her room and opened her little lunchbox computer that she still kept around from when they started the game, and signed on. Of course, Dave was online. She clicked his icon, and the video chat started.

"Hey Dave!" Jade whispered happily as her ear twitched a little bit.

"Hey Har." Dave replied with one of his "cool kid" nods, making Jade giggle a little. "So, sup?" Oh Dave, trying to keep up your image with your girlfriend. She knew he could be just as dweeby as John got sometimes, but didn't really say anything to him about it.

"Not much, still stuck on this stupid ship. You?" Jade asked him with a slight eye roll of annoyance. Now, Jade loved being able to get to know her brother, but going nowhere but the large ship took its toll on her because she wanted to just go somewhere different.

"Eh, still stuck on this meteor." Dave shrugged. He was in the same situation. He loved being able to get to know Rose, and meet some of the trolls, but he just felt kind of...trapped. Well, at least the amount of people he could talk to, and their complicated lives, kept him busy.

"I really just want all of this to be over." Jade admitted with a frown and a sigh, possibly trying to change the subject, but failing to do so.

"We all do, Har. I've wanted it to end since it started." Dave replied, his normal, straight face now curled down into a frown. "But...maybe we shouldn't talk about it right now..." He suggested, kind of nervous about her reaction. Technically, this was the closest thing to a date that they would have until they were to meet, and Dave didn't want her or himself to be bummed out the whole time.

"You're right...I'm sorry Dave." Jade wasn't really liking how this was starting, and hoping that it would get better as the "date" went on.

"It's cool, Jade." That was the first time all night that Dave hadn't called her Har, which was kind of his nickname for her. Although, they had only been on the call for about five minutes. Silence filled both sides of the call for a good two minutes, before Jade grinned suddenly.

"Ooh! Dave! I have an idea!" She exclaimed excitedly with a hushed tone. Her tail wagged also to portray this feeling.

"What?" Dave asked curiously, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"We should have a sleepover! Right now!" She said, a big, proud grin now on her face. Dave was confused by the idea at first. How could they have a sleepover if they weren't even in the same room?

"How?" He asked her, not getting in depth about his confusion.

"Through video chat! We can just make it seem like we're together!" It was kind of sad, but Jade wanted to make the best of their distance, and make it as painless as possible.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm in." Dave replied, which made Jade thrilled.


	2. Pillow Forts and Spacing Out

So, with that, they were preparing their "sleepover" areas, which both involved a blanket fort, and a lot of pillows. Dave was about to sneak into some of the others' rooms to see if they had pillows, but then remembered that they were trolls, and didn't sleep in beds. He could have gone into Rose's room and stole her pillows, but he didn't want to disturb her slumber. Waking her up prematurely was like releasing the kraken, especially considering how drunk she was. Dave wanted to still be alive by the end of the "sleepover", so he just had to do with what he had.

Jade, however, had a different situation. They had a couch on the ship, which meant she could use as many couch cushions as she wanted. It was the same way with the blankets. As she returned, her face blocked by all the fort supplies, Dave jokingly said,

"Wow Jade, way to show off." He let out a small scoff afterwards, but then chuckled.

"Jealous Dave?" Jade fired back, a small giggle following. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Dave was just kidding around.

"Extremely." Dave replied with a smirk, which Jade could see when she dropped the couch cushions.

"Don't think I don't see that smirk." Jade snickered as she started to set up what she would later call "The Fortress of Jade-itude". Just moments later, it was done. Admittedly enough, it was pretty good, it was like a little cave for her. She was surrounded on three sides by large couch cushions, and on top was a blanket that also doubled as the door. She finally got snuggled in, and she looked at Dave with a wide grin. "So, now that we have our forts set up, what should we do first?" Jade asked him, wanting to give him a chance to redeem himself for not being able to make a fort like hers.

"Hmm..." Dave thought for a minute. 'Think, Strider. Okay, maybe not movies. Knowing John, she has probably had enough movies for the rest of her life. Shit. Uh, what else could we do? Wait, do you finally have an idea? Do you finally have the plan to save this da-" His thoughts were interrupted by Jade, who was laughing quite a bit.

"Hello! Ship to Dave!" It seems that he had been staring off into space as he was thinking. Even with his sunglasses on, Jade could tell when he was off in "Mr. 'Coolkid' Ironic Dave Strider Land", or that's what she called the depths of his mind. Really though, she just did it to flatter him.

"Huh, what?!" Dave snapped back to reality from his mental soliloquy. "Oh, yeah. Uh, maybe...maybe we could play twenty questions?" Sure, it could possibly be considered a "lame idea", but why not? It was better than doing nothing!

"Alright! Let's do it!" Jade's ears twitched excitedly at this idea. She was hoping he wouldn't choose to watch a movie. Dave's assumptions were right, she had seen enough movies for a long while.

(AN: OKAY! So, sorry about the long wait on this chapter, I was having writer's block. I apologize if I'm stretching this out too much, I haven't wrote a fic in quite a while. So, just tell me if I am stretching it out too much, and I'll see what I can do! Anyway, the next chapter will be Twenty Questions with Jade and Dave! Thank you for all of the support you guys have given me with this fic! I really appreciate it and keep it coming!)


	3. 20 Questions with Dave and Jade

Jade looked at Dave expectantly as he was thinking of the thing he was going to make her guess. He thought for a couple minutes, then he finally got it. "Alright, go." He nodded, and she was off.

"Is it an actual, tangible thing?" One.

"Nope."

"Is it something you feel on a regular basis?" Two.

"No."

"Is it something someone else is known for?" Three.

"Yes." Finally, she got one.

"Is it someone we know?" Four.

"Well..." Dave had to think about this one for a moment. He wanted to give her a good answer, but didn't want to give too much away. "Yeah, I guess." Good one, Strider.

"Are they human?" Five.

Oh no, now she was getting close. How would Dave be able to keep her from answering it long enough to make him the victor. Man, she was smart. "No..."

"So, it's one of the trolls?" Six.

Now, she was dangerously close. She would probably end up figuring it out within the next few questions. "Uh huh." Dave was almost embarrassed now by how easy it was to get so close to the answer.

"Is it...Terezi's sense of taste?" Seven.

Lucky for Dave, it wasn't that. That would have been a good idea, though. Hopefully, there would be too many trolls to actually guess which one. Or maybe there were too many defining features. "Nah. Good one, though." Dave chuckled.

"How about Kanaya's fashion sense?" Eight. Almost halfway there.

"No. Need a hint?" Why not go easy on her?

"No! I want to figure this out!" Jade exclaimed, but in a hushed tone, so that she wouldn't wake John up. That would be so much fun to explain to him, okay, maybe not. "Okay, is the troll a male?" Nine. That would definitely narrow it down.

"Yes." Dave nodded, still a bit embarrassed.

"Does it have anything to do with...Gamzee?" Ten. Halfway there.

"Not at all." Dave winked at her, just to throw her off.

"Does it have anything to do with Karkat?" Eleven.

"Maybe..." Dave shifted his eyes to the left, his voice unconvincing to the girl on the other side of the screen.

"It does have something to do with Karkat! I knew it!" Jade exclaimed with excitement, then quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she had just yelled, and John may have heard her. Dave had a look on his face that was panicked, and his heart started pounding.

"Shit shit shit shit." He mumbled in the midst of his panic. He was terrified of anyone finding out, because "John would have a cow" as Dave had put it when he and Jade had decided to make the relationship a secret until whenever they thought it would be appropriate to reveal it.

Jade quickly peaked her head out of the fort and looked on the couch, where her brother was sleeping, and saw that he hadn't shifted an inch. "Wow, he's a heavy sleeper." She whispered as she burrowed herself back into the pillow fort. "We're good." Jade sighed with relief, as did Dave.

"Good." Dave nodded as he calmed down a bit. A moment of silence passed before Dave recommended, "Hey, uh, you want to keep playing?" with a cough. Jade nodded slowly before thinking for a moment.

"Is it Karkat's anger issues?" Twelve.

"Nope." Dave shook his head, still a bit shaken by the close call moments ago. Jade looked stumped, but she kept trying.

"His unhealthy love for romantic comedies and trashy novels?" Thirteen...she got it.

"Bingo." Dave and Jade both chuckled softly, and Jade pumped her fist into the air, making sure to be careful with her fort.

"So, since you lost, you have to do something for me!" Jade grinned goofily, to which Dave's eyes widened, which was kind of hard to see under his sunglasses. Jade could be innocent at times, but when it came to these sort of things, it was best to run away. She was brutal with her dares. "Okay...so...I want you to take the laptop into Karkat's room, because I need to see this, and I want you to wake him up, and dance around his room!"

"Really?" Dave huffed, to which Jade replied:

"Rather me tell you that you have to do it to Rose?" Jade smirked almost evilly, because she had heard the stories of what it was like to wake her up without her asking. Immediately, Dave was out of the pillow fort, laptop in his arms, and on his way into Karkat's room, because anything was better than Rose on his tail.

Oh how fun this would be.

(AN: Hello guys! First off, I want to apologize for sort of taking an unannounced hiatus! I have just had the biggest writer's block, and it's been hard to finish this chapter! Also, school is a pain and just things are going on! Thank you for waiting patiently and I would hug all of you if I could for being so patient! Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than this one did, and again, I'm so sorry about that!)


	4. Dancing and the Wrath of Karkat Vantas

Your name is Dave Strider, and you can't believe the shit you're about to pull. Why were you walking to the room of Karkat Vantas, with your laptop burning your hands, and the faint giggles of Jade Harley ringing in your ears?

Because you suck balls at twenty questions, that's why.

You were probably going to get a thorough ass-kicking the next morning for doing this, but you had to. You had to go through with the rules stated by your girlfriend moments ago. You could have objected and said you couldn't make rules late in the game, but you wanted to see her smile, so it was worth it.

You walk up to the door with a piece of paper taped to it with the name "KARKAT" scribbled on it, just like that, in all caps. You marvel for a second at the penis you drew on it in the very bottom corner, and you can't help but wonder if he's even noticed yet. You sit your laptop on the ground with the screen facing the door, so that Jade could get a clear view of what was about to go down, and so you wouldn't have to do it a second time because she said "I couldn't see it, so it didn't happen!" You knew that those would be the exact words that would come from her mouth. You just knew it. "Alright, I'm going in. If I don't come out alive, tell John I love him." You tell Jade in your very "serious" voice, which sounded more like the voice of some dude in a movie who was about to go into battle, where he would then tragically die. You saw yourself being that dude if this went terribly wrong.

You slowly open the door and keep it open, so the camera on your computer could catch all of this. You turn back, and Jade gives you a thumbs up, which meant she could see this. Good. You creep into the room, and you're almost disgusted by the giant-ass whatever-troll-beds-are-called in the corner of the room. Holy shit, that thing was nasty. You inhale deeply, and sneak towards the giant...bed...thing...where Karkat Vantas is sleeping almost in the nude, and sleeping like a baby. You then realize that you will never live this down. You then slam one of his heavy, trashy novels on the floor, which causes the troll to bolt up quickly.

At first, he mutters incoherently as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, and the amber orbs pierce your soul. You must now begin the dancing. What kind of dancing, though? Of course...crab dancing.

"DAVE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He sounded irritated, more so than usual. You silence him with one "Sh" and you form your hands in the shape of pinchers. "WHAT? DAVE WHY- OH NO. NO. I SWEAR DAVE IF YOU-" You then proceed to dance around the room, legs spread like that of a crab, and you click your "pinchers" continuously, complete with clicking noises from your mouth. The troll before you has his mouth agape, as if he can't even believe this is happening, but it is. You bet your ass it is. This shit is happening and there's no way you can stop it now. "DAVE CUT THAT SHIT OUT OR ELSE I WILL RIP YOUR HUMAN GENITALIA FROM YOU SO YOU MAY NEVER PROCREATE, WHICH MAY BE A BLESSING ON ALL OF US." You do not "cut that shit out", you just keep going. You have made a circle around the room, and are now approaching Karkat. "DON'T EVEN GET NEAR ME." You probably shouldn't have gotten up in his face, because he then proceeds to leap out of the slime bed, and chase you around the room like he is a bull, and you are the bright red cape. He's angry like one too, it's almost terrifying. You say almost because he's a lot shorter than you, and in all honesty, it's adorable like an angry puppy.

Karkat chases you around the room for a good minute, until he slips on the slime that he left on the ground. He falls to the floor with a thud, and you decide that it's time to make your escape. You bolt out of the room as fast as you can, and slam the door behind you, which was probably not your best idea, but you do it anyway. You scoop the laptop in your hands as you hear the muffled noises of Karkat screaming expletives behind his door. You run straight down the hall and into your room, shut the door, then lock it, so that Karkat can't get his revenge later. You're pretty sure you won't be safe for the next couple days. You scoot into your makeshift pillow fort, and you spend the next minute catching your breath.

You looked at the screen, hoping to see Jade, but she's not there. You start to worry, until she pops up from under a blanket, and you can see the tears in her eyes and her face is bright red. She's on mute, because you can't hear a things she's doing. She turns on her volume, and her giggles are dying down. "Dave, that was easily the funniest thing I have seen in my life!" She whispers, still laughing a bit.

Truth is, she was laughing so hard that she was crying, and she had to mute herself so she wouldn't distract Dave, or tip Karkat off to what was really going on. You sigh, a smile on your face, and you're almost laughing yourself. "So you got it?" You asked her and she nods.

"I recorded it!" She adds, and you think, 'Now I can watch it forever more.' You can't help but smile at her, and she smiles back.

"So, what now?" You ask, because you have no clue what should happen next.


End file.
